


Two-man team

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Thank you for the music [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 1, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, by James TW, ellickweek, fluff at the end, you & me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Ellick week day 1: “We need to talk about what happened last night.”Nick and Ellie were both exhausted and stressed out, leading to a meaningless fight that driven them apart for one night.Inspired by the song "You & Me" by James TW
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Thank you for the music [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674151
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Two-man team

**Author's Note:**

> Ellick week D-day!!! Happy Ellick week everyone! I hope you all like the banner I made. Each fic will have one so stay tuned for more! Xx

They didn't really know how all the shouting and yelling had started. It's been a long stressful week and NCIS, back-to-back cases, dead leads, Gibb's bad mood. Ellie was beyond tired and Nick was frustrated as they arrived home late night, case still unsolved.

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_So why'd I let you walk out the door?_

_You say that you don't know me_

_You don't know who I am anymore_

They both couldn't think straight until Ellie took a deep breath and quietly said, "You know what, I think we should take a break" before walking towards the door, grabbing her coat and essentials on the way.

"Ellie!" Nick moved quickly to catch Ellie by the door and pleaded, "Come on, don't do this" 

Ellie sighed, and kissed Nick on his cheek chastely, "I'm going over to Kasie's, good night Nick"

Nick stood frozen by their doorway, heart constricting achingly at the emptiness he was suddenly feeling.

They were both miserable that night.

Ellie showed up at Kasie's door with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, giving Kasie quite a scare. The forensic scientist pulled the agent into her apartment, and wrapped her arms around her friend just in time when Ellie started sobbing.

Back in their apartment, Nick was sitting on the floor, back to the cold balcony door and a beer in hand. He sighed frustratingly to himself, dragging a hand over his face and wiping away tears at the same time. His cheek was still tingling from the little kiss Ellie left there.

Ellie couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning on Kasie's pull-out couch. She had gotten so used to having Nick's arms around her when in bed, keeping her warm, keeping her safe. Being alone right now, away from home, from her love, was making her feel cold.

But she didn't regret walking out, they both needed the space to cool down, before more damage would be done.

Nick couldn't sleep. He laid on the couch, could't bring himself into the bedroom. He couldn't stand the thought of sleeping in there without Ellie, not after a fight that drove her away from their home, from him.

But he's glad Ellie walked out before any irreversible harm could be done by him. He just wished this all hadn't happened at all.

And it was really obvious they both had a horrible night when they arrived at the NCIS HQ the next day.

When Nick arrived at the office, it was mostly empty like he expected it would be. Dumping his backpack on the floor next to his desk, he grabbed his protein shake and an extra shirt before heading to the gym on the other side of the Navy Yard. He needed to get those unsettling energy out of his body or else he wouldn't be able to concentrate at work today.

Ellie walked out of the elevator with Kasie, pale and quiet. Instead of her usual bubbly greetings to the team, she just nodded at McGee and gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes at all. Sitting down at her desk, Ellie took a quick glance to Nick's desk across the bullpen. He's not sitting there but his backpack was already placed by the desk. That usually meant he's in early, hitting the gym. Ellie sighed, heart aching at the memory of last night 's event.

When Nick walked back into the bullpen, now filled with people coming in for work, his heart broke at how tired and small Ellie looked sitting at her desk.

Ellie saw Nick out of the corner of her eyes the second he set foot in the office area. He looked defeated, she noticed, not his usual confident strides. She sighed again, ducking her head to avoid eye contact. Be professional, she scolded herself mentally.

Nick averted his eyes just as Ellie bowed her head. Not right now, he said to himself, and walked straight to his desk.

And McGee was watching all this. First they came in separately, and now not even looking at each other? Something must have happened.

The day passed by as uneventful as it could be, continue digging up new leads and following those new leads.

The two agents kept their interaction at a minimal level.

Ellie volunteered to help in Kasie's lab sorting through evidence, while Nick actively took up the role to go out paying visits to whoever they found having a connection with their suspect.

Gibbs eyed them both for a moment before agreeing. He sure knew something was up too but didn't comment, typical Gibbs.

The team was relieved to finally have solved the case by the end of the day. McGee was the first one to leave the office, something about needing to go home to Delilah and the twins. But he hadn't forgotten to shoot Nick and Ellie a look before he make an exit, a look telling them to sort out whatever happened between them.

Gibbs was the next one, tho he's heading up to Jack's office instead of leaving. And he did also eyed his two young agent again before doing so.

When Ellie and himself were the only two people left in the bullpen, Nick finally looked at Ellie properly for the first time in the whole day.

They needed to talk, he decided, and made his way over to her.

Standing in front of Ellie's desk, Nick cleared his throat nervously.

Ellie chewed on her lips worriedly when she saw Nick coming her way. She timidly looked up when he caught her attention by clearing his throat.

"Ellie..." Nick started softly, _**"We need to talk about what happened last night"**_

_But if you knew the truth, then_

_Then you wouldn't feel insecure_

_'Cause if I didn't have you_

_I wouldn't have nothing at all_

The way Nick said her name alone already brought tears to Ellie's eyes. She had been trying to suppress her emotional side all day and she was sick of it by now.

Not trusting her voice, Ellie nodded at Nick's suggestion and waited for him to say something.

Nick wanted nothing more than wrapping his arms around Ellie at this point, seeing his girlfriend all small and upset was killing him.

But they needed to talk first.

"Ellie, I'm sorry about last night" Nick moved to perch on the Ellie's desk, needing to be closer to her. 

"Me too, Nick. Being stressed out wasn't an excuse to yell at each other" One of Ellie's hand went to rest on Nick's thigh instinctively.

The small touch jolted a wave of warmth through both of their bodies.

"You know what? I don't even remember what were we arguing last night. I only know who miserable I was without you for one night. I... I couldn't even sleep on our bed knowing you're not there" Nick confessed, intertwining his fingers with Ellie's.

"I couldn't sleep last night without you holding me, Nick. I was so tired but it just didn't feel right enough for me to fall asleep on that couch of Kasie's. Can we just end this all already? I missed you so much" Ellie was letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks now, couldn't hold back her emotions now that Nick was by her side.

"Oh baby, I missed you too" Nick leaned down to kiss Ellie's forehead, thumb wiping away her tears.

"Can we go home?" Ellie asked, looking up through her teary lashes to Nick.

"Of course, love. Come on" Nick had a smile on his face, one that's soft and sweet just for Ellie, for the first time in the last 24 hours.

_As long as I got you and me_

_Moving through this world as a two-man team_

_I'll always have everything I need_

_You don't even realize what you mean_

_No one could fall for you quite like me_

_No one could get me so perfectly_

_You don't even realize_

_You're all that I need_

On their way home, Nick was driving with one hand on the steering wheel, another linked with Ellie's over the console. They just couldn't stand being away from each other anymore than they did. They only separated long enough to get out of the car upon arriving their apartment building. 

Ellie tucked herself at Nick's side on the way up to their apartment, sighing contently when Nick held her close with an arm around her middle.

Nick dropped a kiss on the side of Ellie's head, heart warming at having his girl back by his side.

The two decided to call it a night early after having some light dinner. They had a shower together, did their nightly routine together, moving around each other seamlessly with ease.

When they finally laid down on their bed, both Ellie and Nick felt like they were finally in place, that something inside them had become completed again.

"Nick?" Ellie whispered again Nick's bare chest, her head using Nick's shoulder as a pillow.

"Hmm?" Nick stroked Ellie's hair with one hand, the other on her back.

_'Cause I want you, you, you_

_And me, me, me, together (You and me, you and me)_

_Oh, I want you, you, you_

_And me, me, me, forever (You and me, you and me)_

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Stay with me forever?"

"Forever this two-man team"


End file.
